Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. To manage a large wireless network, network management systems (NMSs) may be used where each NMS may map sections of the wireless network and provide information regarding various network elements such as wireless access points, central controllers, etc. Typically, a network administrator logs in to each individual NMS directly to access detailed management functionalities of each NMS.